This invention relates to an ear tip for attachment to a sound transmitting device such as a stethoscope, audio headset, or similar device. Stethoscopes and audio headsets typically comprise a pair of ear tubes spring loaded together with a compressible ear tip mounted on the ends of the ear tubes so as to form a soundproof seal with the user's ear and the sound transmitting tube of the stethoscope or head set. It is generally desired to create a soundproof seal with the user's ear so that the wearer can hear the transmitted sound as free of ambient interference as possible. Two basic problems have been encountered with this type of device; namely, serious discomfort to the user from relative hardness of the ear tip when soundproof sealing is sought and sound transmission and sealing against ambient interference when user comfort is paramount.
A large number of patents directed to these general problems have been developed over the years. One of the more recent ear tips directed to this problem is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,684 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Packard. This patent discloses a sophisticated and complicated ear tip having very specific requirements for wall thickness, hardness and flexibility of the ear contacting bulbous portion in order to provide the desired combination of comfort and acoustic sealing characteristics.